Otro neófito caído
by Dandelion and Burdock
Summary: Bree. La última neófita en el claro. ¿Que pensaba ella en ese momento? ¿Debía morir? ¿Merecía otra oportunidad? Talvez si, talvez no. ¿Que tal si nos lo cuenta ella?. Escena del claro desde la perspectiva de la neonata Bree.


**Disclaimmer: **Twilight & los personajes son de Meyer. La trama —aunque no lo parezca—, _si_ es mía.

**Summary:** Bree. La última neófita en el claro. ¿Que pensaba ella en ese momento? ¿Debía morir? ¿Merecía otra oportunidad? Talvez si, talvez no. ¿Que tal si nos lo cuenta ella? Escena del claro desde la perspectiva de la neonata Bree.

* * *

**Otro neófito caído**

_By CrazyLee_

**Capítulo Único:  
**_Veme morir_

_«La vida es un asco, y por si fuera poco, te mata»  
_Jacob Black

**

* * *

****Bree POV**

— ¿Que haremos con ella?—

El vampiro rubio que afectaba mis emociones hablaba con el que parecía ser el líder del clan.

—No lo sé— susurró el otro.

Todo había acabado, todos habían muerto. Todos. Nadie había sobrevivido. Solo yo…

…Y estaba sola.

Sola. Sin nadie a mi lado… Sara me había dejado. Había muerto como todos los demás. Y ahora estaba aquí, después de haberme rendido. Hundiendo los dedos en el mugroso suelo para no salir huyendo.

Terror… era lo que en verdad sentía. Miedo, horror… terror. No sabía que me harían estos extraños de ojos amarillos, no sabía que había pasado y donde estaba Riley, no sabía porque me habían escuchado estos extraños después de haber masacrado a todos los demás, no sabía que podía esperar de ellos, no sabía a que se referían con los 'Vulturi'…

No sabía, no sabía, no sabía. Nada. Nada de nada. Y la ignorancia era lo que precisamente me generaba ese enorme terror que me embargaba y me consumía poco a poco, conforme los minutos transcurrían con tal lentitud, que era enloquecedor.

Mi mente empezó a divagar, tratando de brindarme un factor de distracción. El recuerdo que mi subconsciente sacó a la luz no me convenía, pues toda la tensión que había en el lugar me enfermaba a tal punto que se me estrujaba y encogía mi ahora vacío estómago. Además era bastante borroso. Esa noche no vi nada…Estaba oscuro y dolía.

Si tan sólo hubiera corrido ese oscuro día, si tan sólo hubiera estado en casa, si tan sólo hubiera escuchado a mi madre, si tan sólo… Mis 'sin tan solos' estaban fuera de lugar, puesto que nada de eso servía de algo. Eso no remediaba que todos estuvieran muertos, y mucho menos que yo me hubiera convertido en un… un… vampiro. Ponía cara de asco, arrugaba la nariz y se me dilataban las aletas de esta, cada que pensaba o mencionaba esa palabra. Sara decía que tenía sus ventajas, como la infinita belleza y la velocidad, pero yo… Yo pienso que soy un monstruo.

Belleza, rapidez, fuerza… ¿Qué importa todo eso cuando eres una bestia salvaje, sedienta de sangre y con ganas de asesinar a cuántos se le crucen por enfrente? Si, inclusive yo siendo eso, me daba repulsión, asco. Vergüenza de ser algo como eso. Y sin embargo si, no lo negaría, era linda, pero eso no recompensaba mis grandes perdidas.

Mi cerebro se desconecto tanto de la cruda realidad, que incluso me asuste cuando una ráfaga de viento cruzó frente a mí. Genial otro extraño de ojos amarillos. Un momento… traía a alguien en brazos. El aire se volvió dulce, muy dulce. La fragancia de la frágil humana en brazos del otro vampiro era tentadoramente exquisita. Irresistible, deliciosa.

Me acuclille, lista para saltar y beberme de una maldita vez esa sangre, pero el rubio que afectaba mis emociones, Jasper, se interpuso.

—Quítate si no quieres que te arranque la cabeza— siseé.

Me sonrió con sorna.

—Más te vale cuidar tus palabras querida, no queremos que salgas lastimada. Recuerda que se te dio una segunda oportunidad, y no creo que quieras desperdiciarla— Me espetó.

Contraje los labios superiores hasta mostrarle los dientes, pero retrocedí hasta estampar mi trasero en el suelo, otra vez. No quería acabar como los demás.

Traté de despejarme la mente y pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese intoxicante olor a fresas. _"Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala"_ Repetía en mi cerebro. Pero al tragar el aire, se colaba ese olor dulzón e irresistible. Respirar profundo no estaba ayudando. Intenté mantener la mente en blanco, ejercer autocontrol, como me había dicho el líder de los ojos amarillos…

Concentre mi atención en él.

Su nombre era Carlisle Cullen. Era rubio. Con unos hermosos ojos dorados y un semblante de celestial serenidad. Paz. Eso era lo que proyectaba su rostro de ángel. Gran cuerpo, sin duda. Aparentaba ser un treintañero, pero apuesto que había vivido por más tiempo. Era doctor. Ayudo a la bestia peluda que fue atacada por uno de los míos y ahora socorría a la joven desmayada.

Algo revoloteaba en mi interior cada vez que se me acercaba y me preguntaba cosas. Sentía que me faltaba el aire y se me atoraban las palabras en la garganta. Si tuviera sangre en mi interior, apuesto a que me ruborizaría cuando anduviera cerca de mí.

La verdad era que, desde que los encontramos en el claro, esperándonos, la expresión de su rostro (y su rostro) me llamaron la atención. Parecía abatido, aborrecido de algo, pero a la vez había firmeza y resolución. Algo me decía que odiaba la violencia y la matanza, pero que lo había hecho por proteger a los suyos y no dejarlos solos. Eso lo hacía aún más perfecto.

Cuando me rendí y el aceptó la oferta, me dijo que estaba dispuesto a ayudarme, enseñarme las reglas y a disponer de mí. Recuerdo que en ese instante me imagine un futuro al lado de su 'familia' y… a _su_ lado. La verdad es, que estaba enamorada de él. Lo había admirado desde que empezó la lucha, también sin perder detalle de ésta. Todo, absolutamente todo. De pies a cabeza.

Pero lo observe lo suficiente para darme cuenta de algo en extremo doloroso: tenía una compañera. Cuando la batalla finalizó y yo me rendí, Jasper se encargó de que me sentara en este extremo, y me vigiló. Pero yo tenía la vista puesta en la escena que se representaba a unos 10 metros de mí: Carlisle tenía en sus brazos a una mujer de rostro de corazón y facciones hermosas, con ojos dorados comos los de él y cabello chocolate. Ambos compartían un acalorado beso.

No hace falta decir que casi me da un ataque de histeria, que casi me pongo a rugir cual bestia enfurecida y por un pelo voy y le arranco la cabeza a esa mujer. De no ser porque Jasper me gruñó y controló mis emociones, 'Esme' ya estaría en la hoguera que estaba a mi lado. Y todo por estar enamorada. Era increíble la fuerza que tenían las emociones y sentimientos en esa vida y, por otro lado, también era interesante.

Mi cabeza volvió a aterrizar en la realidad cuando la humana despertó. Él y el vampiro de cabello cobrizo compartían un corto beso. Puaj. Amor por todos lados.

La ayudaron a ponerse de pie. Su mirada recorrió todo el claro. Cuando la posó en mi, una suave brisa hizo que su olor se colara de nuevo por mis fosas nasales, haciendo que apretara las piernas contra el cuerpo, enlazándolas con los brazos, hasta formar un ovillo junto a la hoguera de cuerpos calcinados. Clavé también mi vista en ella. El chico de cabellos cobrizo, al parecer su compañero también, le explicó que me había rendido.

¡Arg! ¡Ese olor! Tan dulce, tan irresistible, tan exquisito, tan tentador, tan enloquecedor. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y aullé con estridencia. Jasper me gruñó y retrocedí, pero hundí de nuevo los dedos en el suelo. Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de sacarme de ella ese olor tan penetrante. El rubio dio un paso más hacia mí, y yo me acuclillé más.

Mi amado apareció de repente y puso una mano sobre mi guardia personal. Me miró.

— ¿Cambiaste de idea jovencita?—me preguntó con esa tranquilidad tan propia de él- No tenemos ningún especial interés en matarte, pero lo haremos si no eres capaz de controlarte.

¡¿Controlarme?! ¡¿Y como demonios me iba a controlar con ese olor dulzón aquí?! Estaba tan enloquecida que no pude moldear mi voz para contestarle educadamente.

— ¿Cómo pueden soportarlo?— gemí, con voz alta y clara— _La quiero._

Concentre mis pupilas en el compañero de la estúpida humana hasta posarlas en ella. Hundí otra vez los dedos en la tierra

—Tienes que refrenarte—insistió Carlisle con gravedad— Debes ejercitar tu autocontrol. Es posible y es lo único que puede salvarte ahora.

Me sujete la cabeza, para evitar que se me partiera en dos por tanto esfuerzo. No podía, ni lo lograría. ¿Cómo es que el podía tener fe en mi? Contemplé con despiadada obsesión a la humana que me estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato. Me estremecía y retorcía a ratos.

De repente escuché una carrera desde el otro extremo del claro. El clan de ojos amarillos presento un fuerte unido, cubriendo a la humana.

Entonces una voz apagada surgió del interior de la humareda.

—Ajá

—Bienvenida, Jane— respondió la pareja de la humana.

Se hicieron presentes 5 figuras encapuchadas. La figura que venía al frente era una mujer. Rubia con facciones aniñadas. Se echó levemente hacia atrás la capucha y le guiñó un ojo a la humana. Sus orbes recorrieron a todo el clan hasta posarse en mí.

—No lo comprendo— La voz de Jane sonaba aburrida, pero con un matiz de interés.

—Se rindió— volvió a explicar el chico de cabellos cobrizos. Por lo que había escuchado, se llamaba Edward. La rubia encapuchada lo miró.

— ¿Rendido?-¿— Las figuras tras ella intercambiaron unas fugaces miradas

—Carlisle le dio esa opción

—No hay opciones para quienes quebrantan las reglas— zanjó ella, tajante.

Entonces Carlisle habló con voz suave.

—Está en sus manos. No vi la necesidad de aniquilarla en tanto se mostró voluntariamente dispuesta a dejar de atacarnos. Nadie le ha enseñado las reglas— me defendió.

—Eso es irrelevante— insistió la rubia.

—Como desees.

Jane clavó sus ojos en el con consternación. Sacudió la cabeza de forma imperceptible y luego recompuso las facciones.

—Aro deseaba que llegáramos hasta acá para verte, Carlisle. Te envía saludos— Él asintió.

—Les agradecería que le transmitieran a él los míos

—Por supuesto— La vampira sonrió. Volvió la vista hacia atrás, hacia el humo. — Parece que hoy hicieron nuestro trabajo…—Su mirada se volvió a posar en mi— Bueno, casi todo. Sólo por curiosidad profesional, ¿cuántos eran? Ocasionaron una buena oleada de destrucción en Seattle.

—Dieciocho, contándola a ella— contestó Carlisle.

Jane abrió los ojos como platos y dirigió su mirada a la hoguera una vez más.

— ¿Dieciocho?—repitió. La voz le sonó insegura por primera vez.

—Todos recién salidos del horno— explicó Carlisle con desdén— Ninguno estaba cualificado

— ¿Ninguno?— la voz de la vampira se endureció— Entonces, ¿quién los creó?

—Se llamaba Victoria— respondió Edward, con voz neutra.

— _¿Se llamaba?_

Edward ladeó la cabeza, mostrándole la otra columna de humo denso. Jane dirigió la mirada hacia allá y luego la centro en la columna más cercana, de nuevo.

—La tal Victoria… ¿Se contaba aparte de los dieciocho?

—Si. Iba en compañía de otro vampiro— Riley, seguro_—_- que no era tan joven como éstos, pero no tendría más de un año-

—Veinte. —Musitó, pensativa— ¿Quién acabo con la creadora?

—Yo— contestó Edward. Maldito sea. Maldito sea, maldito sea, ¡maldito sea! Edward me dirigió una mirada envenenada.

Jane entrecerró los ojos y se volvió hacia mí.

—Eh, tú— ordeno con voz más severa— ¿Cómo te llamas?

Le lancé una mirada torva mientras fruncía los labios con fuerza. Ella me devolvió una sonrisa angelical. Solté un aullido ensordecedor.

Punzadas aquí, punzadas allá. _Taz, taz, taz_. Todas de golpe. Mi cuerpo se arqueó con rigidez hasta quedar en una postura antinatural y forzada. Mi chillido se intensificó. El dolor siguió y siguió. Pero al final, cesó.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?— exigió.

—Bree— respondí entrecortadamente. La maldita esbozó otra sonrisa y el dolor volvió.

—Ella va a contestarte todo lo que quieras saber— Le soltó Edward entre dientes— no es necesario que hagas eso

—Ya lo sé— le contestó sonriendo antes de volver a enfocarse en mi. — ¿Es cierto eso, Bree? ¿Eran veinte?

Yacía jadeando con el rostro apoyado en el suelo. Me apresuré a responder

— Diecinueve o veinte, quizá más, ¡no lo sé!— me encogí, esperando más dolor como castigo hacia mi ignorancia— Sara y otra cuyo nombre no conozco se enzarzaron en una pelea durante el camino…

—Y esa tal Victoria… ¿fue ella quién los creó?

—Yo que sé— me estremecí de nuevo— Riley nunca nos dijo su nombre y esa noche no vi nada. Estaba oscuro y dolía— use las mismas palabras de hace unos momentos. Temblé— El no quería que pensáramos en ella. Nos dijo que nuestros pensamientos no eran seguros…

—Háblame de Riley— continuó ella— ¿Por qué los trajo aquí?

—Nos dijo que debíamos destruir a esos de ojos amarillos— solté a borbotones, antes de la próxima descarga de ira— Según él, iba a ser pan comido. Nos explicó que la ciudad era suya y que los de los ojos amarillos iban a venir por nosotros. Toda la sangre sería para nosotros en cuanto desaparecieran. Nos dio su olor…— alcé una meno y hendí en el aire un dedo en dirección a la humana—, dijo que identificaríamos al clan gracias a ella, que estaría con ellos. Prometió que ella sería para el primero que la

tomara—. Edward chasqueó las mandíbulas.

—Parece que Riley se equivocó en lo relativo a la facilidad— observó Jane.

Yo asentí, aliviada de que el argumento discurriera por derroteros indoloros.

—No se que ocurrió. Nos dividimos, pero los otros no volvieron. Riley nos abandonó, y no volvió para ayudarnos como había prometido. Luego la pelea fue muy confusa y todos acabaron hechos pedazos— me estremecí de nuevo— Tenía miedo y quería salir corriendo— miré a Carlisle, esperanzada—Él dijo que no me haría daño si dejaba de luchar.

—Ajá, pero no estaba en sus manos ofrecer tal cosa, jovencita. —Murmuró gentilmente la vampira— Quebrantar las reglas tiene consecuencias.

¿Reglas? ¿Qué reglas? ¡¿De que rayos estaba hablando?! La mire fijamente, sin comprender y esperando, talvez, una pequeña explicación. Jane miró a Carlisle. Por un instante, temí por él. ¿Qué tal si esa… esa… desgraciada, le lanzaba descargas como a mí? ¿Qué tal si, su… poder, fuera tan fuerte que, no sé talvez, _lo lastimaba_? ¿Y si… _lo mataba_? No… no, no, no, no, no. ¡No! ¡NO! ¡No lo permitiría! Incluso si esa maldita me mataba, moriría dando la vida por él. Jamás, jamás en mi vida pensé que llegaría a decir eso. Nunca había pensado en tener novio, casarme o vivir con un hombre. Pero ahora, nada de eso tenía sentido. Era absurdo amarlo de ese modo con tan solo casi medio día de conocerlo, pero pues, esos eran mis sentimientos y lo que mi corazón dictaba. Y no haría nada por cambiarlo.

Juro que vi a Edward sonreír fugazmente. Él era el que leía los pensamientos. Jasper percibió mi furia y mando oleadas de tranquilidad hacía mi. Una vez más, volví a hundir mis dedos en el suelo para no lanzarme contra esa estúpida rubia. La encapuchada abrió la boca.

— ¿Están seguros de haber acabado con todos? ¿Dónde están los otros?— ¿Acaso era idiota o sólo fingía? ¿Qué no notaba que no había nadie más que el clan de Carlisle? Lo más seguro es que fuera idiota. El rostro de Carlisle denotaba una gran seguridad cuando asintió.

—También nosotros nos dividimos.

La rubia esbozó media sonrisa.

—No voy a ocultar que estoy impresionada— Las figuras encapuchadas detrás de ella asintieron, concordando con ella—. Jamás había visto a un clan escapar sin bajas de un ataque de semejante magnitud—Claro, lo que ella no sabía, es que habían acudido a su ayuda más de diez bestias, brutales y peludas— ¿Saben que hay detrás del mismo? Parece un comportamiento muy extremo, especialmente si consideramos el modo en que viven aquí. ¿Por qué la muchacha es la clave?

Sus ojos carmesí se posaron sobre la castaña humana. Está se estremeció.

—Victoria le guardaba rencor a Bella— explicó el lector de mentes. Jane se carcajeó. Parecía una niña pequeña cuando le dan cientos de golosinas.

—_Esto_ parece provocar las reacciones más fuertes y desmedidas de nuestra especie—_'Dímelo a mí' _pensé. Hace unas horas casi le arrancaba la cabeza a Esme y ahora, le estaba guardando un lindo y profundo odio a esa zorra encapucha­­­­­da, la cuál miraba y sonreía angelicalmente a la humana, que se hallaba tras su rígida pareja.

— ¿Tendrías la bondad de no hacer eso?— le pidió el vampiro de cabello cobrizo con voz tensa. Jane se rió con indulgencia.

—Sólo era una prueba. Al parecer, no le hace daño alguno.

Edward sujetó con más fuerza a su compañera.

—Bueno, parece que no nos queda mucho por hacer. ¡Que raro!— Su voz comenzaba a sonaba antipática—No estamos acostumbrados a desplazarnos sin necesidad. Fue un fastidio perdernos la pelea. Da la impresión de que habría sido un espectáculo entretenido—. _'Que lástima' _pensé con sarcasmo. Al parecer, Edward decidió hacer más amplio mi comentario y decirlo en voz alta.

—Sí— saltó él con acritud—, y eso que estaban muy cerca. Es una verdadera lástima que no llegaran media hora antes. Quizá entonces podrían haber realizado su trabajo completo— Su mirada dorada se encontró con la firme carmesí.

—Sí. Que lástima que las cosas hayan salido así, ¿verdad?— Edward asintió para si mismo.

Jane me contempló una vez más. Su rostro reflejaba una gran antipatía.

— ¿Félix?— llamó, arrastrando las palabras. Me invadió un mal presentimiento.

—Espera— intervino Edward.

Jane enarcó una ceja, pero Edward miraba a Carlisle mientras hablaba a toda prisa.

—Podemos explicarles las reglas a la joven. No parecía maldispuesta a aprenderlas. No sabía lo que hacía.

Vaya, después de todo, si iba a morir. Genial. Esto no podía empeorar. Y a manos de esa perra. Perfecto. Tenía miedo, y ahora si era en serio.

—Por supuesto— se apresuró a responder Carlisle— Estamos preparados para responsabilizarnos de Bree.

Bueno, eso era todo lo que podía esperar. No podía quejarme. Ojala me dejaran vivir. Así podría formar parte de la familia que mi amado había formado, y podría aprender las reglas que decían, incluso ajustarme a la dieta que supuestamente era diferente era ala mía, ejercitar mi autocontrol, tener hermanos, hermanas, una nueva madre, un padre, un hogar, amor, felicidad… Tendría todo lo que la mal nacida de Victoria me arrebató al convertirme en un monstruo y reharía mi vida. Viviría al lado de Carlisle y lo dejaría ayudarme. Aprendería de él lo que tuviera que aprender y aprovecharía cada momento a su lado aunque tuviera una compañera. Talvez, con el tiempo, el se hartaría de ella y me elegiría a mí. Por el momento, me conformaría con pasar tiempo a su lado.

Todo esto, claro, si me dejaran vivir.

La vampira se encontraba dividida entre la incredulidad y la diversión.

—No hacemos excepciones no damos segundas oportunidades— repuso

Mi visión de mi feliz futuro se vino abajo con la pequeña sonrisa que se empezaba a formar en mi cara. La máscara de felicidad se resquebrajó como el hielo al escuchar esas palabras, que rasgaban como dagas mi feliz visión.

—Es malo para nuestra reputación, lo cual me recuerda…— de pronto, volvió a mirar a la humana castaña y su rostro se llenó de hoyuelos al sonreír—. Cayo estará muy interesado en saber que sigues siendo humana, Bella. Quizá decida hacerte una visita.

—Ya se fijó la fecha— le dijo una vampira menudita y bajita, delgada y con facciones finas. Cabello negro como la noche, con cada punta mirando cada una en diferentes direcciones. Un mini duendecillo. Jasper la había protegido a ella toda la batalla. Estaba segura de que era su compañera. Alice. —Quizá vayamos a visitarlos en unos meses.

La sonrisa de la Vulturi se desvaneció y se encogió de hombros, en un gesto que aparentaba indiferencia, sin mirar a la mini vampirita. Se encaró con Carlisle:

— Ha estado bien conocerte, Carlisle… Siempre creí que Aro había exagerado. Bueno, hasta la próxima…

Carlisle asintió con expresión apenada. Cuando Jane no miraba, me dirigió una mirada en la que se disculpaba, de todo. El dolor era tan tangible en sus facciones que me comenzaron a picar los ojos y un sollozo se acuno en mi pecho al mismo tiempo que se me formaba un nudo en la garganta.

_«__Perdóname Bree. Perdóname por todo. Por no salvarte, por no protegerte. Te suplico que algún día puedas disculparme. Perdóname, por favor»._

La devolví la mirada.

_«__No te preocupes Carlisle, hiciste lo que pudiste, y no te puedo reclamar por eso. Me lo merezco y doy gracias al cielo por haberme dado la oportunidad de conocerte antes de irme de este mundo. Te recordaré por siempre, vida mía. Te amo»._

_«__Yo también te recordaré y te amaré por siempre Bree, pero como a una hija más. Espero que tu alma encuentre la paz y la felicidad que te fue arrebatada. Te quiero, hija mía. Adiós para siempre»._

_«__Adiós Carlisle. No me olvides nunca»_

_«Te lo juro»_

_«__Gracias por todo. Vive feliz, con tu familia y tu compañera. Te vigilaré desde donde quiera que me encuentre»._

_«__Ve en paz, Bree. Nunca te olvidaremos»._

_«Adiós Carlisle. Te quiero»._

No necesitamos las palabras, pues las miradas eran tan profundas que pudimos leer todo eso en nuestros ojos.

Supe que era el final. Moriría, después de todo. Pero lo haría feliz. Conocía a una gran familia —familia, pues sus lazos eran más fuertes que los de un clan—, y me iría con la alegría de saber que habían estado dispuestos a hacerme parte de su familia. Y a pesar de que no había llegado a formar parte de ella, ya los consideraba mis hermanos. Incluso a la humana, Bella.

"_Adiós Edward, hermano mío. Dile adiós a todos los demás de mi parte. Diles que aunque no lo sean, siempre serán, para mí, mis hermanos favoritos. Gracias por todo, y adiós. Adiós, para siempre"_ pensé. Edward asintió tristemente.

—Encárgate de eso, Félix— ordenó Jane al tiempo que me señalaba con la cabeza. Su voz sonaba cada vez más aburrida. _¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel y despiadada?_— Quiero volver a casa.

Todo estaba listo, y yo también. Lista para partir. El final había llegado. Todo terminaría en unos segundos, tal y como terminó para mis demás compañeros.

—No mires— susurró Edward a Bella en el oído. Ella cerró los párpados con fuerza y giró el rostro para depositarlo en el pecho de Edward.

Al menos no vería nada. Pobre. Seguro la había estado pasando negras, pero…

…estaba segura de que todavía oía.

Félix se acercó sigilosamente, como una sombra. Se acuclilló frente a mí con una sonrisa que tenía un matiz malicioso y pervertido a la vez.

—Es una lástima que vallas a morir—susurró en un tono muy bajo, pero con un matiz ¿sensual?, para que sólo lo escuchara yo—, siendo tan  
hermosa…— deslizó su mano en mi muslo. Ajajá…

La furia me invadió. ¿Cómo podían ser los Vulturis tan _hipócritas_? Este imbécil iba a acabar conmigo y todavía se daba el lujo de toquetearme. Le aparte la mano de un golpe y le solté un gruñido hondo y sordo. La sonrisa se transformo en una mueca espeluznantemente deformada por la ira. Un rugido se estaba enredando en mis dientes desnudos, pero se convirtió en un aullido agudísimo cuando sentí que sus afilados dientes penetraban mi cuello.

Todo se volvió negro…

Lo último que sentí, fue las llamas de la hoguera, lamiendo y consumiendo la piel de mi cuerpo desmembrado.

El olor a incienso volvió a ser intenso…

…reciente.

* * *

**N/A:**

Wow, yo... no se que demonios decir xD Ok, si se :)

Una palabra: **Castigada** :'D

Pero... ¡Muajajaja! **I´m back!** xD Yujuuu ^^ Bueno, _espero les guste_. Hacia varios días que lo traía en la cabeza y pues, ahí está.

_xoxo_

**.CrazyL.~**

­­­­­­­­­­


End file.
